Snowed in
by The Real BassLine
Summary: This is my first fan fic about my girlfriend's and mine OCs please keep in mind this is my first fan fic. Please enjoy


The windows were covered in a layer of frost it clung to them like frosting to a pastry. it was winter in Cloudsdale, outside pegasi were playing in the snow the weather ponies had worked so hard to make but not Bass Line he was not a fan of cold weather. He was lying in his bed he had no reason to throw off the warm sheet that had become his best friend through out winter he rolled over and his hoof touched something. He opened his eyes to come face to face with his friend/crush Lilac Storms his mind took a second to register exactly what he was seeing, a thought crossed his mind and he thought maybe he was dreaming he reached out his hoof slowly toward the pegasus asleep next to him barely a foot away he gingerly touched her dark grey coat and realized he was not dreaming. His breathing quickened as he racked his brain trying to think of what had happened last night he slowy pushed himself out of the bed onto the floor. careful to not make any noise he slowly flew down the stairs to the main room, his home was small he couldnt afford anything larger, a main room, small kitchen, bedroom which was currently occupied by a dark grey pony with a purple mane, and a bathroom he didnt make enough bits to afford anything else. But there was time to worry about that later he checked to make sure the door was locked, it was he didnt need anypony coming in and getting the wrong idea he flew to kitchen and thought he would make something to eat then decided against it he didnt want the smell of food to wake of Lilac. He finally decided hed just got to the bathroom then go check on her again he flushed the toilet then realized hed made a mistake he flew upstairs and in to his room then noticed her stiring and quickly hid under the bed, it stood a good distance off the ground err cloud rather, just then he heard the sheets rustle and a grey hoof touch the ground followed by Lilac herself he looked up and saw her flank then realized her tail wasnt exactly hiding anything at the moment he quickly turned his head the image of Lilac's "mare parts"  
still fresh in his mind but in his rush to move his head he had bumped it on the bed he cried out "OUCH!" then looked over to see two purple eyes staring right into his. Are you ok, said Lilac. Bass line frantically said ye-yes im fine. But what are u doing here, he said. Well i was sleeping with you silly, She said and giggled. But why where you here sleeping with me, said Bass Line and crawled out from under the bed. Lilac reached out her hoof to help Bass Line up And said,beacause you asked me too. He looked at her and said,look I may have a crush on you but i think i would have remebered that...Then realized what he had said. Oh, Lilac said somewhat surprised. Then grinned at him, is that so, she said smiling. uh uhm yeah,  
Bass Line said embaressed. Well why didn't you say anything? Lilac asked. Then saying somewhat quieter, I like you too. He looked at her confused and thought, well of course she does she wouldn't have slept with me if she didn't have some kind of feelings for me. So um its still early you wanna go somewhere and eat? Its on me. Sure why not, Lilac said and started down the stairs. Bass Line walked down behind her and found himself staring he couldn't shake the image of Lilac's private bits out out of his mind. she stopped suddenly and he almost bumped into her. So um where are we going anyway? She asked. Well we're..WHOOSH a strong gust of wind threw the door shut and it nearly closed on Lilac's hoof. Luckily Bass Line's super sensitive ears had heard the strong wind coming and had pulled Lilac out of the way. Woah! where'd that come from all of a sudden Lilac said. Bass Looked outside and saw it was starting to snow heavy. I didnt know the weather ponies had scheduled a blizzzard did you? Bass asked Lilac. No i had no clue, but this is fine we can eat here. She said. Alrigth but im gonna take a bath first, said Bass. Lilac looked at him and giggled. What? Bass asked unsure of why she was laughing. Its just its been awhile since I've had a bath as well and who knows how long the hot water will last. She says walking by and brushing her tail against Bass's chest. If that wasn't a hint then he doesn't know what is. Alright he says and follows her to the bathroom. You know i kinda want to go out with you Lilac. Bass says quickly. Oh... well then looks like im your new girlfriend. She says as she bends over to turn the water on, as she does her tail shifts and reveals her parts yet again. Well come on in the water is nice and hot. She gestures at the tub full of hot steaming water. The tub is quite small so u have to sit with both legs on either side of each other, he realizes he can see her mare parts now easily. She apparently notices him staring but also something else, she looks upwards right into Bass's red eyes and says, This is pretty nice huh? The sudden noise caused Bass to jolt up and slide along the bottom of the tub, pushing Lilac up onto his crotch area. Hehe oops so sorry Lilac, He said frantically trying to shift postions. She put her hoof on his chest causing him to stop moving. Don't move, she said sitting there with her hoof on his chest. Bass noticed a feeling around his crotch and realized that this was turning him on, he tried to move then stopped realizing he had a slight erection from her sitting on his crotch though it seemed she hadn't noticed yet. He looked at her and saw she was smiling, he realized she had noticed. Your gonna like this. She said and started to rub the length of his dick. Bass Line began to breath slightly heavier. Lilac Then moved back so that her slit was on his dick and began to grind on it. Bass began to breathe even heavier and he noticed something that was slighty diffrent from the water begin to coat his dick and realized Lilac must be enjoying herself as well. She then leaned down and kissed him sliding her tongue into his mouth, he in turn pushed his into her mouth, she started to grind with slightly more force but this was enough to make Bass Line cum. She stood up and stepped out of the tub. Meet me in the bedroom when u clean up if your ready for round two that is. She said with a wink turning to walk out the door as she did she sifted her tail slightly teasing him. Bass Line quickly washed himself and walked up the stairs into the bedroom he saw her sitting on the bed and went to sit next to her, as he went sit down she quickly jumped up and pushed him onto his back. My turn for some fun. She said and jumped on the bed over him turning so that her tail cover Bass Line's face and layed down on top of him postioning her pussy right over his face. He waited unsure of when she wanted him to start. Anytime your ready. She said somewhat impatiently playing with Bass's dick as she waited. he reached up and grabbed her hips pulling them down and licking Lilac's already wet slit, as he began to lick Lilac started to run her tongue up and down his cock occasionaly putting the tip in her mouth. Bass Line began to kiss and suck on her clit causing her to moan around his cock which she was now sucking on more eagerly. He began to kiss her slit harder sliding in his tongue as he did so and licking her insides. Lilac started moaning louder and used her toungue to lick his shaft as she sucked on it. This quickly caused Bass Line to cum inside Lilac's mouth, she sucked hard on his shaft as she slid it out of her mouth collecting every bit of cum she slowly stood up her hips still shaky and moved over to lay down on her back next to Bass Line and said we're not done yet. Bass Line stood up and move over her so that he was face to face with her, his throbbing dick resting on her wet slit. They quickly kissed and then Bass asked, are you ready? She nodded and wrapped her back legs around Bass Line's lower back so he could enter her easier. They kissed once more and as they did he slid his dick into her tight, wet slit. She gasped and the held tightly around Bass's shoulders as he began to thrust. I-I love you, she said between breaths. I love you to, he said and kissed her as he started to thrust harder and deeper causing her to tighten her hold on him. He thrust as deeply as he could and came deep in her she moaned blissfully as she felt his warm cum flowing into her, he slowly pulled out breathing heavily as he dropped onto the bed clutching her close to him. They stared into each others eyes. Lilac murmured quietly, I love you so much. I love you too, said Bass Line quietly. They held each other closely and fell into a peaceful sleep. The End.


End file.
